vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Rabbit
Summary Roger Rabbit is the titular character of the Disney 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and the protagonist of its spin-off shorts. Originating from Toontown, Roger had made a name for himself starring in several productions by Maroon Cartoons. Having since married a human woman, Jessica, whom he loves dearly, he becomes distraught when photos by Eddie Valiant suggest she has been cheating on him with Marvin Acme. Roger quickly becomes the prime suspect when the president of the Acme Corporation is found dead the next morning. It is then up to Roger and Detective Valiant to clear his name. Though wacky even by Toon standards and not too bright, Roger is friendly, talkative, and always finds a way to make people laugh. Despite this, he is well aware of how most humans tend to view Toons such as himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Roger Rabbit Origin: Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cartoon rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Body Control, Elasticity, Social Influencing (Able to make just about anyone laugh), Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (At least Mid, should scale to Judge Doom who can reinflate himself after being flattened), Invulnerability (Lieutenant Santino remarked the only way to truly kill a Toon is with the Dip), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Sound Manipulation (Can emit a high-pitched whistle which shatters glass), Berserk Mode, Pain Immunity (Has been electrocuted, crushed, trapped in an oven set on "Volcanic Heat," forced to endure repeated blunt force trauma, and more and is always unfazed) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Crashed through the wall of the Station Bar) Speed: Subsonic+ (Reacted to gunfire from a revolver) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can easily lift a refrigerator) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: At least Wall level+ (Completely unfazed after crashing through a wall). His Toon nature makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Immensely high (Roger is virtually inexhaustible as a Toon and can endure extensive physical abuse. For example, he had a refrigerator dropped on his head 23 times in an afternoon and was no worse for the wear) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meter by stretching himself out. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Below average (Roger is easily tricked and seldom thinks anything through. He often puts himself in harm's way for little more reason than to get a laugh out of someone. He is, however, aware of the disdain some people have for Toons. Roger also picked up on Eddie's plan to defeat the weasels through laughter sooner than anyone else, including Jessica.) Weaknesses: Fairly low intelligence. As a toon, he is vulnerable to Judge Doom's Dip. Note: This profile covers Roger as he appears in the 1988 film and its spin-off media, not the version from the books the movie is loosely based upon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Berserkers Category:Social Influencers Category:Pain Users Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Tier 9 Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Warner Bros.